Under Pressure
by CrazyLittleMello
Summary: When Roxas leaves Axel he gives Axel a single kiss on the lips. Years later Axel finds Roxas again,will he ever be able to convince Roxas to come back to him? Updated and rewritten. AxelxRoxas and others.


Axel couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend, Roxas had tried to commit suicide and now he was being sent to a mental hospital for a year and a half. Sure, the kid was a little emo at times but no one would have guessed that he was that distraught, he really meant that no one would believe that Roxas was being sent to a mental hospital. Roxas was smart and he was cute, oh boy was he cute, at least in Axel's point of view. Axel remembered when he first met Roxas, how he looked just like an angel, with his porcelain skin and his blue eyes that anyone could get lost in.

The next day Roxas showed up at Axel's house, looking like anything but an angel. His porcelain skin was a dull grey colour, marked with vicious red marks all over his body. His golden, shiny, perfect hair had lost its shine and its volume. His azure eye that sparkled constantly were now dull and lifeless. Roxas looked dilapidated and Axel was stunned to say the least.

"Hey Axel." The blond said

"Hey ya, Roxy!" Axel said pretending like he wasn't being torn up inside by the sight of his friend.

"I'm leaving today for a year and a half and I just… I just, oh forget it."

"No, no, go ahead tell me, you know how curious I can get!" Roxas laughed, but then paused and they were in a moment of what seemed like a perpetual silence. Then out of the blue, Roxas lightly touched his lips against Axel's. When Roxas pulled away Axel was frozen.

"Roxas…I…what was that?" Roxas just smiled and walked away leaving a sixteen year old Axel confused for more than two years. He was actually gone for six years.

Axel's point of view.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS AXEL! YOU GOT US TICKETS!"

"Yes Demyx, I got tickets to the D.N.A. concert!" I said to my best friend Demyx, a spunky, hyper blonde guitarist with a mullet that only he could pull off. Right now he was spazing out because I had just gotten him tickets to the D.N.A. concert, which, of course ,is his favorite band. Now, I had no clue if this band was good or not, all I knew was that Demyx was obsessed with them and that the lead singer is, 'Sooo Hott!' And it was Demyx's nineteenth birthday and I was his best friend so I got dragged along too, bummer. But whatever, the concert was tonight and I can deal with a couple hours of some person whining about how badly their life sucks to some heavy metal, if that can even be called music. Now you must know, I am now twenty-one years of age, I attend university and I am double majoring in literature and art. My hair is a vibrant red, so red that most convince themselves that it's dyed, but it's not. I promise. I'm quite tall and lanky, and in my point of view, I've got great style, other people's opinions don't matter anyways. I've got my lip, ears, and collarbone pierced. Memorize this: I am gay, and no one will ever change that, so back off ladies. Soon enough seven o'clock rolled around and we were both seated in the second row, yeah I did get good seats and you know it. Demyx is next to me wearing his standard skinny jeans, D.N.A. t-shirt, converse and his favourite, ratty trench coat. I, on the other hand am wearing black almost skinny jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, a black military style jacket and a white scarf. What can I say, I hate being cold. We look like an odd couple, Demyx and I. The lights dimmed and an opening band came on stage and they were well…people singing about how badly their life is, what did I tell you!

"Come one, come all, and hear the story, a story so frightening, it was only know as D.N.A." A creepy voice said over the intercom system after all the light were completely out. "Oh god, this is going to be terrible!" I think, slouching in my chair, preparing for an onslaught of awful. To my surprise, a smooth bass line interrupted everything, soon joined with piano and guitar. The room was poorly lit, so I could not catch a clear glimpse of the band members.

Um bum ba de

Um bu bu bum da de

Pressure pushing down on me

Pressing down on you no man ask for

Under pressure - that tears a building down

Splits a family in two

Puts people on streets

Um ba ba be

Um ba ba be

De day da

Ee day da - that's o.k.

It's the terror of knowing

What this world is about

Watching some good friends

Screaming 'Let me out'

Pray tomorrow - gets me higher

Pressure on people - people on streets

Day day de mm hm

Da da da ba ba

O.k.

Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor

These are the days it never rains but it pours

Ee do ba be

Ee da ba ba ba

Um bo bo

Be lap

People on streets - ee da de da de

People on streets - ee da de da de da de da

It's the terror of knowing

What this world is about

Watching some good friends

Screaming 'Let me out'

Pray tomorrow - gets me higher high high

Pressure on people - people on streets

Turned away from it all like a blind man

Sat on a fence but it don't work

Keep coming up with love

but it's so slashed and torn

Why - why - why ?

Love love love love love

Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking

Can't we give ourselves one more chance

Why can't we give love that one more chance

Why can't we give love give love give love give love

give love give love give love give love give love

'Cause love's such an old fashioned word

And love dares you to care for

The people on the edge of the night

And loves dares you to change our way of

Caring about ourselves

This is our last dance

This is our last dance

This is ourselves

Under pressure

Under pressure

Pressure

Wow, I was surprised this was actually really, really good. The singer's voice was beautiful and strong and just angelic. I started to think of Roxas, but quickly thought of something else, I didn't want to remember him now. Not after all he put me through. I never hated Roxas for abandoning me, how could I? He was my best friend and my first love, I only wish he tried to contact me. But he didn't, and that was that. It's not like he and I are ever going to meet again. I turn my attention back to the stage, which was now lighted, but to my dismay, the members of the band were all wearing intricate masks, which albeit, looked very cool, but I was wondering what kind of face that angelic voice came from.


End file.
